The Taming of the Shrew
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: What happens when Bridget Thompson, the most popular girl in school (O/FC), meets William McKinley High's newest student, Rory Flanagan? Will she despise him or will he break down her barriers? Collaboration fic with XxIWillRememberYouxX


"Move it or lose it Blondie!" I snapped at the blonde girl in front of me whom I swear was going 5 miles an hour. You see, my time is limited and therefore precious. I can't afford to get stuck behind Sally the Snail, because whenever I do I lose even more of my precious time, and that is NOT acceptable!

'Great...now she's going 8 miles an hour' I thought to myself impatiently. This wouldn't do. "Ashley! Lauren!" I called, getting their attention and giving them a look which they returned knowingly. Ashley and Lauren approached Miss Snail and helped her out of my way by shoving her roughly to the side, causing her to hit the lockers and slide to the ground. But enough about HER.

My name is Bridget Thompson and I'm a sophomore at William McKinley High School. I am 5 foot 4 inches tall with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. I am slender and am the Head Cheerio this year. As a result, I'm popular and I have a hopping social life-unlike those losers in the Glee club. I mean, who in their right mind thinks that a club where you break into song is cool? Losers, that's who!

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany leaving the Cheerios to join the Glee club, while good for me, is terrifying. Why you may ask? Think about it. What Cheerio would willingly give up popularity and prestige in exchange for unpopularity and anonymity? None! This is terrifying because it just proves that unpopularity IS contagious! But enough about the Glee club, I just found something even more un-cool to focus on...the new foreign exchange student.

"What on EARTH is he wearing?" I asked Lauren, visibly cringing and wanting to rip out my eyes. The boy was wearing a green fedora with a feather in it, a light green button up over a white t shirt, black pants being held up by a brown belt and suspenders with the pant legs rolled up, and a pair of black shoes. And whatever you do, don't get me started on his hair!

"I don't know and I don't want to know" Lauren replied, sneering. This earned vocal agreement from two more Cheerios who came up to us upon hearing my exclamation. We continued to discuss the boy's hideous attire until we were rudely interrupted by Mark Snurr, a kid from the Science department who tried hitting on me again, as he did every day, in some pitiful attempt to win me over. If I wanted to I could have the whole Football team beat him up, but if I was being honest with myself, I enjoyed the admiration too much to bother. Just like every other day I rejected him and watched him walk away, shoulders heavy with defeat.

It wasn't long before we were forced to separate and I made my way towards my class. Just as I was about to enter the classroom, someone ran into me from behind, causing me to whirl around. When I whirled around, I was met with the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen- it was the new foreign exchange student! I would have drowned in his eyes had I not remembered that I was on a mission. I opened my mouth to insult or threaten him, to tell him his hat was ugly, or that if he ran into me one more time I would sic the whole Football team on him, but for some reason all I could muster was "Watch where you're going!" to which the boy apologised profusely for running into me. Just when I thought that he was done with me, I turned to walk away, only to turn around again upon hearing him talk.

"Me name's Rory Flanagan. I'm an exchange student from Ireland" the boy introduced himself, extending a hand to me. 'That does explain all the green he's wearing' I thought to myself. I didn't want to introduce myself to the boy, I mean, he's a walking fashion disaster! But something about that accent and those beautiful blue eyes made my resolve start to crumble. Besides, he was bound to learn my name eventually so there's no harm in introducing myself.

"I'm Bridget Thompson from Lima Ohio" I replied taking Rory's hand briefly. The boy's whole face lit up at the gesture and it took everything in me not to smile. He was the lowest of the low on the popularity food chain after all, I mean, I'm sacrificing a lot just talking to and touching him!

The bell then rang signalling the beginning of class and we entered the room, taking our seats. I could feel Rory's eyes on me the whole class, but whenever I'd find a reason to subtly look in his direction to see if I could catch him in the act he would be looking somewhere else. Awkward.


End file.
